(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device preventing a short of its driving voltage lines, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward lightweight and thin personal computers and television sets also require lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such requirements are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”).
The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and so on.
Among the flat panel displays, the OLED display is the most promising because of its low power consumption, fast response time, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
An OLED display is a self-emissive display device, which includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy.
The OLED is divided into a passive matrix OLED display and an active matrix OLED display according to driving type.
The active matrix OLED display includes a plurality of switching thin film transistors (“TFTs”) connected to the signal lines that cross each other, a plurality of driving TFTs connected to the switching TFTs and the driving voltage lines, and a plurality of emitting portions connected to the driving TFTs.
Here, the driving voltage lines are parallel to one of the signal lines and receive the driving voltage through a driving voltage connection and a driving voltage pad that are formed at different layers.
The driving voltage lines and the driving voltage connection are connected to each other through conductors via contact holes. However, the conductor may be easily shorted to one electrode of the emitting diodes.